lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Mikhail Bakunin
Jednooki jest tajemniczą postacią widzianą w obrazie uzyskanym w monitorze z Perły. W odcinku The Cost of Living Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Nikki oraz Paulo wyruszają do Perły. Postanawiają sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie da się uzyskać obrazu na monitorach znajdujących się w stacji. Z pomocą Sayida udaje im włączyć jeden z monitorów. Widzimy pomieszczenie z aparaturą podobną do tej z Łabędzia. Po chwili w kadr wchodzi tajemniczy mężczyzna z opaską na oku, który po chwili niszczy kamerę. Postać nosi strój na którym widnieje logo DHARMA. Logo jednak nie jest widoczne w całości i nie jest jasne, do której stacji należy. right|thumb|250px|Jednooki Ciekawostki *Początkowo fani wierzyli, iż tajemnicza postać jest w rzeczywistości Radzinskym, lecz jeden z producentów serialu, Gregg Nations ogłosił, że Radzinsky nie żyje. **Jednak twórcy nie raz oszukali fanów Zagubionych. *Termin 'Jednooki' został wymyślony przez Elfika, jednego z userów Lostpedii. right|thumb|250px|Kawałek logo [[DHARMA na kombinezonie Jednookiego]] Teorie * Być może to jest właśnie ON Tożsamość *Może być prawdziwym przywódcą Innych. **Wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego Juliet i Tom zdają się nie mieć zbyt dużego respektu do Bena. *Był uczestnikiem wyprawy Rousseau. *Może być kolejną osobą 'wciskającą przycisk', jak Kelvin czy Desmond. *Jednooki to Enzo Valenzetti, twórca równania odliczającego czas do końca ludzkości. Jego samolot zaginął, mógł rozbić się na Wyspie. Naukowiec mógł również sfingować swoją śmierć, by zmienić równanie (tak, aby rasa ludzka nie zginęła). *Może być czarnym charakterem, prawdopodobnie jednym z ważniejszych jakie wprowadzono. *Jest osobą przedstawioną na malowidle z Łabędzia (człowiek z zamalowanym okiem). Zastanowiające jest jednak, że no malowidle ma "skreślone" lewe oko, a na ekranie widzimy go z zasłoniętym prawym. *Radzinsky edytował film instruktażowy z Łabędzia (wycinki filmu znaleziono w Strzale wraz ze szklanym okiem. Mężczyzna mógł również edytować nagrania z kamer. Oznaczałoby to, że nagranie z Jednookim zostało nakręcone wiele wcześniej. *Możliwe że opaska na oku ma za zadanie oszukać Zagubionych tak samo jak sztuczna broda Tom'a. Nie wiadomo jednak po co ? * Jednooki to Radzynski, a dlatego, że nie żyje to jest nagranie * Jednooki nazywa się Michał Bakunin Miejsce pobytu *Znajduje się w Płomieniu. **Twórcy potwierdzili, że w Sezonie Trzecim Płomień zostanie odkryty. ***Jednak nie ma go tam. *Jest w Strzale. **Szklane oko wspiera tą teorię. **Na malowidle w Łabędziu znajduje się mężczyzna z przekreślonym okiem. Na tym samym malowidle znajduje się strzała. ***Jednakże Strzała zdaje się być jedynie magazynem. ****Strzała, którą poznaliśmy może być jedną z mini-stacji (magazynów?) znajdujących się w pobliżu głównych bunkrów. *Przebywa w nieodkrytej jeszcze części Hydry lub Laski. *Jest w stacji, której jeszcze nie poznaliśmy. *Znajduje się w części Łabędzia, która przetrwała wybuch (za betonową ścianą?). *Przebywa w Perle, lub w stacji połączonej z Perłą korytarzem (gdy pierwszy raz widzimy ten bunkier, znajduje się w nim wciąż palący się papieros). **Może dlatego tak szybko dowiedział się o byciu obserwowanym? Usłyszał szmery z pobliża. **Na ukrytej mapie obok "?" widnieje mniejszy "?". Perła, którą znamy, jest tym mniejszym znakiem. W większym znaku zapytania przebywa Jednooki. Zadania *Wciska klawisz, kontrolując kolejną magnetyczną anomalię (jak Desmond). **W instruktażu Marvin Candle mówi, że stacja służy kontrolowaniu elektromagnetyzmu w TEJ części Wyspy. *Jest kontrolerem wieży radiowej. *Stworzył i kontroluje Potwora. Świadomość obserwacji *Prawdopodobnie zauważył, że kamera została włączona dzięki migającemu na niej czerwonemu światełku. **Jednooki jednakże zdawał się dokładnie wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się kamera. *W swojej stacji miał monitor pokazujący obraz z kamery w Perle. **Kamera w stacji Perła widziana w odcinku "?". *Być może nagranie odtwarzane było z taśmy *Obraz się przesuwał więc chciał pokazać twarz